complications
by inusgirllovesmonkeys
Summary: yes i know crappy title! read livyrosebud'S: A Midsummer's Nightmare first if you want this to make sense!


THE SEAQUAL TO livyrosebud'S A Midsummer's Nightmare. She gets full credit for the idea; I just thought that it had to have a sequel. I do not own p&f

NOW! On with the story!

Recap: phineas and ferb made a love potion to help Candace with Jeremy; things go haywire when Isabella tries to use it to get phineas's affection. (In which Buford and Stacy drink it) Isabella talk's to Perry and phineas over hears.

"_Isabella has a crush on me!_"

"Why didn't she tell me?"Phineas was shocked; he couldn't believe that his best friend… the one who was always with him (besides ferb) liked him! That night he didn't go to sleep at all, he was thinking really hard about what she said "_only_ _thinks of me as a friend,_" the more he thought about it the more he was confused. And then he thought of all their adventures, and all the things she said and done**:** _"that helmet is sooo __manly__", "we seek adventure, __and romance__", and when she had asked them to the dance… she seemed a bit upset while there and all those other things, cheering up and cheering him on it made so much sense now_

Ferb woke up and turned to phineas bed where phineas Sat with blood-shot eyes, and suddenly had two epiphanies: he realized Isabella didn't know, and "where's Perry?"

Doofinsemerch evil incorporated!

"Where is Perry the platypus? He's late do you think he quit?" he asked his very trusted *cough cough* robot norm. "Welll" then Perry burst into the room "Perry the platypus you are late! You know in many countries it considered very rude to be even a minute late" at this Perry looked apologetic and gave him a look that said 'my owner is very sick right now sorry' "oh well give him my condolences … any way" he pressed a button and a cage fell on Perry, trapping him. "Ok so the deal is I have no more new ideas, so I made the….MAGNET WHEEL-INATOR!" Perry looked at him like he was even more insane than he really was "what?"

Ferb was at Isabella house trying to suck up his courage, if he knew Isabella like he thought he did she would totally freak out. And freak out she did "WHAT!" her scream could be heard across the whole tri state area.

Mean while phineas was thinking really really hard, and whenever he goes into deep thought he builds like crazy. Candace looked at her brother but this time it wasn't a busting urge she felt, she felt sadness and pity. "Phineas…" her voice was quite "hmmm" his head wasn't there. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" his voice was cold, not like his usual free-spirit cheerful voice. "To bad! You need to get your head out of the clouds, for one and face this like a man!" he looked up surprised, this wasn't like Candace usually she'd go to their mom and she would sort it out, but not today. Today she was going to face him.

"Isabella? Hello" Isabella heard snapping noises and opened her eyes to see ferb's fingers in her face, she pushed them away. "Please tell me that was all just some horrible night-mare along a long list of night mares" he thought for a moment then said "I would but then I'd be lying" she smacked her forehead

"ok now I know you reacted bad-" "you could say that again" "-but she's your best friend, a lot of your projects I've seen (while trying to bust you) have made Isabella a big part of them, some are completely dedicated to her now you know what that tells me… it tells me you have some sort of strong feelings for her and you need to find out what they are" there was a sudden screeching sound as the magnet wheel-inator picked up all of the things phineas had built. "Oh come on!" Candace yelled "I wasn't even trying to bust them" he looked at her his eye brows raised "I figured that the reason they disappear is because I try to bust you" he laughed. "Ok I think I know what I'm going to tell her" ferb came up suddenly "good cuz she's having a mental breakdown"

Phineas knocked on their front door and waited a few seconds till Mrs. Garcia Shapiro answered the door "oh hello phineas look at how much you've grown" "that's nice Mrs. Garcia Shapiro can I talk to Isabella?" she looked uncertain "oh I don't know… she not really in the mood for visitors when she's in this funk" she tried to close the door but I stuck my foot in it (which by the way really hurt) "seriously it could bring her out of said funk" or put her In to a deeper one…one of the two.

I climbed the stairs and knocked on her door" come in" she said in voice that sounded like she had been crying. As soon as she saw me her face turned fifteen shade of red "um Isabella I wanted to talk about yesterday…" she opened her mouth but he held up a hand "I didn't mean to listen but for some strange reason I couldn't seem to move… and after wards the first thing I thought was why didn't you tell me, did you think if you told me it would ruin our friend ship if I didn't like you back" she couldn't speak so she just nodded and blushed.

He smiled and took her hand, but then his face turned serious "Isabella I'm only ten and half years old… and I can't sweep you off your feet or anything, but I can do this" and then he kissed her, and she was kissing back and it was sweet bliss- fullness. He pulled back first and smiled. "Isabella I think I like you"

**The end!**

**So did you hate it did you love it? Comment! Flames will be deleted! PM if you have ideas for how I could do better**


End file.
